the new girl in town
by vampire's kisses 4 me
Summary: Anya is a freshman in high school who is just leaving the nest for college. she is a little scared but totally excited to be getting away from mom and dad and the consistent trials of moving with the military. will the adventures send her running home?
1. Chapter 1

HOME

It has been a long time since I felt at home. With moving around so much, being stationed at different locations once every five or six months. My dad has been in the military for as long as I can remember. I was born in Sydney, Australia on February 6, 1990. I am 18 years old and graduated high school- amazingly enough with a 4.0 gpa. Lucky me right? Wrong now mom and dad are pushing me to start collage right away, which I can understand- collage isn't getting any cheaper these days. But I want to see the world. This is how that argument went over………

_"But Mom I want to world travel some and meet new people, experience new things"_

_"That is just fine, but I am sure the world can wait. Collage isn't getting any cheaper. We already sent your applications in and you already got some acceptances letters"_

_"Joy. But isn't what I want more important?"_

_"Of course sweet heart and what you want is to go to college and get it out of the way. End of discussion. Now let's get you packed, we have a long drive ahead of us for any of these schools." _

And that is where it ended. My defeated and mad at my mother, packing for collage. Now all I had to do was pick one. Out of the ten colleges I applied for I got accepted into four of them; Harvered, Noter dame, a European school- I can't pernounce the name but it is in France, and a small community college in Cheyenne, Wyoming. I have been to all of these places with my dad's job and they were my favorite places.

I finally settled on the one in Cheyenne,Wyoming. Mom and Dad weren't happy, but I told them it was this or let e go world travel. You can imagin what they said- "school"

So we packed up nand flew from St. Louis Illinois, to Denver Colorado. From there it was a strait two hour drive. When we got there I thought mom and dad were going to tell me I could world travel, instead they pasted a smile on their face and walked me to student assistance in building "F"

the building was small and welcoming a tan color painted the walls and there was blue furniture- and guess from the colors on the outside i think these are the school colors- blue and white if you didnt catch on. anyway- the school looked comforting and welcoming- at least what i had seen so far. the lady at student assistance was very nice. she was dressed in a blue suit with black strappy heels. she had her hair up in a bun and nicely done make-up. i would guess that she was about 29-30 years old. a very well put together woman.

"um...hi. my name Anya(Onya). i am starting school here and was told this is where i needed to check in."

"ah yes. college freshman. last name?"

"smith"

" anya smith... ah es here you are. i just checked in your neighbor for room and boarding. you are in room 180. top floor in building A. here is your class schedaul if you have any questions or concerns please see me."

"thanks and i will keep that in mind"

and that is how i got where i am. i am unpacking in my very own room on my very own- without my mom and dad!! how cool is that?!

**HEY GUYS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I AM TRYING SOMETHING NEW AND WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ANY FEED BACK YOU MAY HAVE- GOOD OR BAD- SO THAT I CAN IMPROVE MY NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AND READY TO READ SOON!**

vampire's kisses 4 me


	2. Chapter 2

Settling In

my room was big and open. there was a single twin bed by a door that i assume led to my bathroom or closet. the floor boards were oak wood with a polished coat. there was a large window that looked out on the campus. it was pretty- the buildings all in one area and the rest of the view was a valley and then behind it the Wyoming mountains- aka- the Rockies.

just as i remembered it i thought to myself. last time i saw this view was about 3 years ago when my dad was stationed here for 5 months. i don't even remember what he was here for- i don't remember half of the reasons we travel from place to place- i just remember sites, smells, and felling i get when i experience them.

the door by the bed, i found did lead to my bathroom. it had a marble sink, toilet, and bath tube. the shower curtains were the same color as the ones by the large window- a pretty maroon color. like a brick red. the floor was white tile with- you guessed it- maroon wall boarding. it was all so pretty that i got caught up in the moment and when i heard the knock at the door i jumped half way out of my skin.

i ran to get the door not expecting to know anyone here or have any visitors for at least another few days. and yet, here i was answering the door not 20 minutes after i get to my dorm room. a high pitched voice greeted me from the other side of my door. she had long strait brown hair. it was thick which was the total opposite of the rest of her body. she was maybe 5'3 or so and very thin. i knew instantly that this was one of my neighbors.

" hi my name is Annabell. i live there in room 179. guess we will be neighbors"

_"not if i have anything to say about it_" i think to myself.

with a smile i say, " yea i am hoping to have a great year or four. which ever will get me by degree."

"what are you studying?"

"the culinary and preforming arts. you?"

"the creative arts. i plan to be an artist when i get out. but my parents said it would help if i had a degree so that i would have a better chance of being hired than someone that just had raw talent."

"that is pretty cool. when i get done, i plan on world traveling and then opening a restaurant with my food being served, my music being played, and my art on the walls."

"that is great! i hope that your dream comes true"

"likewise"

i don't believe i caught your name"

"oh! where are my manners? my name is Anya. i am a military brat and i have been to all but one content- Africa. and i have been to each of the states a least twice."

"wow. that's cool. i wish i could be like that. i am a military brat but i have been stationed in Sydney Australia since i was born. then i came here figuring it was time for a change."

my eyes got real big, " you have been stationed in Sydney? that is my home town. how is it looking? i haven't been there in a few months."

"good good. hot as usual but still home..."

and that was were we got lost in conversation. by the time we looked at the time it was 6:30pm and we were both hungry so we made a pizza run. pizza hut was the closest good pizza place around. we each go chess pizza salad and a drink. we sat down and started talking again, mainly about stuff we had been through while being a military brat. her mom was in the air guard doing air traffic control.

"well its no wonder you don't travel alot. air traffic controls-men usually stay in one place most of there career, only going to that occasional conference or school or whatever."

"yea i guess you are right."

after that we were don't with dinner so we walked back to our dorms. on the way i told her that my dad was security forces and had been for as long as i could remember. i told her about the places i have been and what i saw and felt in each place. i also told her about places i hadn't been but planned to go after college. by the time we got back i was bushed from such a long day and i knew tomorrow was not going to be any shorter with me starting classes. so i said good night and told hr i would talk to her tomorrow.

**HEY GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS THE LAST ONE. I KNOW IT WAS KIND OF BORING AND ALL BUT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? THE FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE IS USUALLY THE ONE THAT IS GOING TO BE THE MOST BORING DAY OF YOUR ENTIRE COLLEGE CAREER. I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER- TRY TO BEAR WITH ME- I AM STILL NEW AT THIS. KEEP THE FEEDBACK COMING- THERE IS ALWAYS ROOM FOR IMPROVEMENT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**

Vampire's Kisses 4 Me

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Desowners- I do not own anything Stephenie Meyer! She is a great writer that no one could ever copy!!**

**Sorry it took me forever to update guys! I had some serious writers block. Thank you to all that reviewed. they really helped out! And now I will shut up and let you read and find out what happens with Anya!! Enjoy.**

The new guy in town

After settling into my new room, I decided to get a look around campus and try to find out where all my classes were before Monday. I guess there were alot of freshman thinking the same thing because I was not the only one looking for her class rooms.

I decided to go in order with my class schedual and do it that way so that I could time how long it took me to get from one class to the next without being late. there were eight classes a day and this is how mine went...

Math Hareman room 124

English Mathison room 123

Choir Romoen room 234

Art Padro room 113

P.E. Galagos gym

Science Seagal 54

History Zooka 125

Drama Andrews 156

I had no problem finding each class and depending on what class I was going to next would depend on how much time it took to get to each one. So it ranged anywhere to 30 seconds to 5 minutes.

I am so ready for school to start tomorrow. I already picked out my outfit. It is my nicely pair of fitted faded jeans, with my navy blue V neck shirt, with a 3/4 sleeve. I also am going to where my black three inch boots. That way I look and feel sexy without coming off as the slut of this years freshman class. Nice right?!

My first two classes were really boring but I like both of my professors. In English, miss. Mathison assigned us each to write a paper about our childhood imaginary friend. I was not so sure at the time, so I talked to Professor Mathison about it, explaining to her that I had no imaginary friend when I was little. She simply replied by telling me to write on what I thought it would be like to have an imaginary friend.

Choir was fun, we have a concert in two weeks to that we have to get ready for. There is this really hot guy in my choir and I really hope he is in some of my other classes. at first glanse. His eyes are a deep sea green, but if you really focus on them they have a golden rim around the center of his eye and a black rim around the outter part of his eye. Today he wore a green t-shirt that shows a clear six pack underneath. With it he wore some nice blue jeans with new white tennies. He looked really hot if I do say so myself.

Art was cool. we did free time, which is when we get to creat anything we want. I was in the middle of drawing something when i felt hot breath on the back of my neck. I looked up to see who it was and was startled to find that it was the amazingly hot guy from my choir class.

"Do you always draw strangers?"

"Only when i can't get them off my mind," and it was then that i looked down at my sketch book to see the hot guys face with perfect detail. His deep sea blue eyes and long dark eye lashes. The golden and black rim in his eyes were the perfect shade. The man in my drawing matched the man standing before me in perfect detail, the only problem was I could now completely capture the true beauty of his eyes.

"You are an amazing artist. Have you thought about putting any of this into the up coming art show? There will be judges and if you get first place, there is a cash prize and brand new art supplies."

"Um... no i have not thought about anything like that. I could never win anyways. I never seem to be able to capture the true beauty of the thing."

"The day i meet the artist who can, I will be truly impressed. You are really good, Anya was your name right?"

I nodded impressed that he remembered and blushed when I realized I couldn't remember his to save my life.

"And um, remind me of your name?"

"David," _god what a beautiful name to match a beautiful man, _I thought to my self.

"See you around," and just like that, David was gone.

**DPOV.**

I walked away, dumbfounded by her talent. She had capture me so well. It was like looking in a mirror and seeing what others saw. I walked back over to my table and finished my sunset land scape. It was a picture of my favorite place- Egypt. It was in The Vally of the Kings and the sun was setting upon the horizon.

After class I was picking my supplies up when i saw her pass by.

" Hey Anya, wait up."

She was waiting at the door when I reached her.

"So I guess by now you ave heard that homecoming is this weekend?"

"Yes I have."

She looked just as nervous as I felt, " Are you going?"

"Um... I'm not sure. Why?"

"W..well I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go with me?"

"David, did you just ask me on a date with you?"

"Um... no, well okay yes. Yes I did."

A smile slowly crossed her face, "Sure. Here is my dorm room number. Since it starts at 7:00pm, pick me up at say 6:45pm?"

I was doing pretty well maintaining my outside look despite what I felt on the inside was complete excitement. "Okay, sounds good," I took the paper from her and she walked away.

**Okay okay, I know I stopped at a really bad place but trust me it will get better! LOL. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thank you so much! REVIEW!!**


End file.
